


Who are you?

by YukkiteruTaisho9



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen, Random Encounters, Spiritual, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukkiteruTaisho9/pseuds/YukkiteruTaisho9
Summary: Cuando miel mezclada con sangre se encuentra con un cielo cristalino etéreo. (Un nuevo universo nace, crea y crece).
Relationships: Gojo Satoru/Makima
Kudos: 8





	Who are you?

Cuando miel mezclada con sangre se encuentra con un cielo cristalino etéreo.

Un nuevo universo nace, crea y crece.

(Porque…)

Satoru Gojō nunca ha visto una mujer como ella, una mujer de mirada penetrante y sonrisa imperturbable enigmática.

Y a Makima, le causa curiosidad lo profundo que parece ser sus ojos. Casi de cristal etéreo pero atrayentes, que casi, casi, te obligan a no apartar la mirada y, te inmovilizan (cautivan).

(Y eso que ella, es el _Demonio del control_. Uno de los más fuertes de su especie).

Y entonces Gojō sonríe, un poco impresionado, un poco curioso y pregunta –: ¿Quién eres?

Se siente amenazante, se siente imponente, _se siente majestuosa_ , pero no le asusta. Porque, él es fuerte.

(Uno de los más fuertes, en este mundo).

Y ella solamente sonríe, un poco más. Porque este humano tiene _un olor interesante y parece fuerte_.

Y responde, sin temor ni pena –: Makima.

(Y el universo parece colapsar y hacerse trizas, como apretar un huevo entre las manos con fuerza.

 _Crack_ ).

**Author's Note:**

> En sí, fue totalmente aleatorio. No tiene sentido. Pero me gustó.


End file.
